It's All About Love
by showtunediva
Summary: Poetry and short writings inspired by Broadway love song. Songs used for Inpiration include Tom Dick or Harry from Kiss Me Kate,16 Going On 17 from Sound of Music and more
1. Bianca's Choice

**Bianca's Choice**

A Kiss Me Kate Fan Fiction inspired by the song Tom Dick or Harry

Bianca was in a difficult spot in the romance department.

At the current time she had three boys courting her.. more than she could say for her sister Katherine who was so downright mean to everyone that no one would ever date her. The three boys who were courting her were Dick who was a teller at a local bank, Tom who was a baker's son and Harry who was a stable hand at a horse stable down the street. She knew that all the boys had good qualities to them and found them all to be very attractive. Which one would she choose to marry?

One Saturday afternoon Harry showed up on horse back... much to Bianca's dismay she was not a fan of riding horsees at all she thought they smelled funny.

"Bianca, I am here to take you on a horseback ride through the meadow we will have a picnic lunch once we arrive at our destination."4

The picnic lunch sounded most delicious. She temporarily got over her disgust of bad smelling horses and got behind Harry in the saddle. They rode along down the street the wind whipping at them until the arrived at a spot in the meadow to set up their picnic.

They dined on brie and caviar and had a nice relaxing afternoon they found a waterfall not far from the meadow where they went swimmming and when dusk started to set off to go home. Bianca thought it was incredibly romantic that they chose to go home at sunset. As the sun went down the silenty wished the her choice in deciding who to marry would not take much longer than another week.

Two days later the phone rang.. Bianca was waiting for Harry to call because they were supposed to be making plans to go on a second date. It was only mildly diappointing that it was Tom on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Bianca, are you free toniht to come over for dinner?

'This is kind of last minute.' she thought to herself.

"Sure, what time do you want me to come over?"

"Around 6:30."

"Okay, what are we having?"

" I am going to surprise you."

'Ooooh, a suprise dinner how lovely.'

"Okay, I'll see you at 6:30.

Bianca hung up and looked at the clock. Her jaw dropped when she notices it was 5:15. She had to hurry to get ready if she didn't want to be late.

Luckily Tom's house was just up the street so Bianca didn't have to worry about writing any smelly horses. She arrived at Tom's house with 10 minutes to spare. Tom's younger sister Erica opened the door.

"Hi Bianca, it's so good to see you. My brother has made you a delicous dinner. I'll take you to the dining room." Bianca followed her and was totally shocked when she noticed Tom had lit candles. Tom was standing at the entry way smiling.

"HI Bianca, I hope you like what I made for dinner. I lit the candles for some ambience.

"Everything looks great. Let's eat."

Bianca was shocked with how great of a cook Tom was. It did not take them too long to devour everything. After the table was cleared they sat in the living room and watched TV.

"So did you like your dinner?" Tom asked looking quizzically at her.

Bianca nodded. "Yes, I did,especially the veal. I didn't realize you were such a good cook."27

"Runs in the family." Tom said smiling and sliding his arm around Bianca. " I'm sorry things were so last minute but I am really glad you could come over."

"Sometimes last minute plans are the best types of plans." Bianca said smiling back.  
Bianca and Tom didn't notice but Erica was watching them from a corner. 'Oh Bianca, please pick my brother.' she silently prayed.

Three days later Bianca got the biggest shock of all.

Ding Dong!

She opened the door to see Dick standing there dressed in a tuxedo. "What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Well, I happened to score two tickets to the ballet tonight and wanted to take you along. Are you busy?"

Bianca was absolutely shellshcoked. It took her a minute to catch her breath.35

" I would love to go. Come in for a second. I need to go upstairs and get changed and then we can go."

As Bianca was getting dressed and putting on her make up she thought to herself 'Dick appreciates the arts just like me... maybe he's the one I should marry.'

Bianca was on cloud nine for the whole evening. They went out for drinks after the ballet and shared appetizers. Dick dropped her home at around 11:30. It was a weekend so her father didn't give her a curfew. " Did you have fun tonight?' Dick asked her.

"Yes. I certanily did. I didn't realize you liked the ballet."

"Oh I like any type of art... not just ballet. MAybe some sometime soon we can go to a play or an art musuem."

"That would be great."

Dick kissed her and then started off down the driveway toward his car.

Bianca had made her choice.


	2. Dream Vs Reality

**Dream Vs Reality**

**A Cabaret Fan Fiction**

**Inspired by the song Why Should I Wake Up?**

To Sally dreams were better than reality, A dream kept constantly coming back to her.. she enjoyed this dream and the happy subconscious thoughts she got from it so much that she hated waking up in the morning to face the dreadful realties of her life in pre-world War II Berlin.

She constantly prayed that some day this dream would become realtiy and wondered how long it would take.

Reality was so bleak. The Kit Kat Club had gone down hill in recent months. Not as many people were coming to the shows becuse of the war. Food was so rationed that any money people had had to toward buying necessary things and couldn't be spent on activities such as going to shows or going out to eat. Quite a few of the dancers in Sally's act had been laid off and she dreaded going to work to find of who got laid off next or worse if she would be the next person to be laid off. She was barley making enough money to pay rent in Fraulien Schneider's rooming house to pay for her share for the room she was sharing with Clifford Bradshaw.

In the beautiful world of her subconscious her and Cliff had left the perils of down trodden Germany behind and living in a house in Detroit Michigan. They both had good paying jobs and talked about having kids at some point. This was the kind of life that she truly wanted for the two of them. She always seemed to wake up at the point in her dream where they were discussing getting married on a beach in Honolulu and honeymooning in Mexico.

In reality Cliff was going to be leaving Berlin in about week to go back to America because he had been in this horrid city long enough to get inspiration for the novel he was going to write. He only had a limited engagement in Berlin anyway and Sally was sad to him talk about heading back from the Sates. Cliff had fallen in love with Sally and had constantly discussed with her about her coming back to America with him. When the first began to talk about she declined his invitation because at that time things were going well at the Kit Kat Club and she didn't want to leave then. She didn't realize in such a brief amount of time things would change so drastically and was so much regretting not saying yes to him.

There was also the issue of the baby that was growing in her stomach. Before Sally had met Cliff she had had a steamy one night stand with one of her dancers and that led to her getting impregnated. When her dancer found out she was pregnant with his child he freaked out and had to take a personal leave of absences from the show for a week or so to decide what he was going to do. When he came back after the leave of absence he told Sally that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby and was going to quit the show. Sally was devastated and was not all ready to be a single mother because she knew that would be drastically live changing for her. She had never told Cliff about the affair she'd had prior to meeting him. She wanted to badly to have an abortion but she couldn't even afford the money so had to live with the enormous amount of guilt she had for having the affair in the first place.

"Sally, have you thought some more about coming back with me to America?" Cliff asked her.

Sally nodded.

"And what are your general thoughts?"

Sally stood up from where she was sitting on the bed and looked Cliff straight in the eye.

"Cliff, I have seriously reconsidered you invitation and I think it would be in my best interest to come with you. I am in danger of possibly getting laid off from my job at the club and I want the opportunity to start over brand new."

Cliff's jaw dropped, he was silent for about five minutes and then embraced her.

"Sally, I am so glad you changed your mind. I will promise to give you a wonderful new life in America."

Sally smiled and thought silently to herself 'My dream is finally coming true.'

"There is one little problem though." she said

"What is that?"

"I'm pregnant."

Cliff was shocked and surprised he was going to become a father.

"This is great news Sally. We're going to be parents."

"It would be great news if the baby was yours, but it's not."

"It's not?"

Sally burst into tears.

"No, it's not. I had an affair with one of my dancers before I met you and he got me pregnant. The baby is his. He cut himself off from me once he found out I was pregnant with his child."

Cliff was very upset with the immaturity of this guy and that he would ditch Sally like this.

"The truth is Cliff, I'm not really ready to be a parent yet and I'm sure you're not ready to be one either. I want to wait to have kids until we are both financially stable enough to support a family."

"So are you going to get an abortion?"

"That's an option or I could go through with the pregnancy and put the baby up for adoption once we're in America."

"How far along are you anyway?"

"Between three and a half and four months."

"Here's a deal then. I'll help you through the pregnancy and then once the baby is born we'll go to an adoption clinic and file the proper paperwork."

"Why can't we find an adoption agency when we get to America and fill out the paperwork right away? It could take months to get everything taken care off after the baby is born."

"Fair enough.

Sally kissed Cliff on the cheek.

"Thank you Cliff. I am so excited about starting our new life together."

"So am I."

She was overjoyed her dream was becoming reality.


	3. The Date

**The Three Matchmakers**

**Chapter 6: The Date**

Finally Saturday!! Audrey had be waiting all week for this day. Her date with Seymour!

Ding dong!

Audrey ran to the door. "Right on time" Chiffon and Ronnette were here to give her a make over… cover up the bruises of her past that adorned her face. She let her friends in and they immediately went into her bed room.

Ronnete noticed the anxious look in her friend's eye.

" What was Orin's reaction to the restraining order?" she asked

"Hard to tell, It was dark so I couldn't really make out his facial features. I hope he took it well. I guess we'll have to see."

Chiffon hugged her friend. "Don't you worry about Orin anymore honey. Let's focus on the moment at hand and get you ready for your date with Seymour."

The transformation did not take long and it didn't take long for Seymour to arrive.

Ding dong

Ronnette opened the door

"Hey, is Audrey ready yet?

Ronnette smiled. "Yeah she is." She stepped aside

Seymour was awestruck

"Audrey you look gorgeous"

Audrey blushed " Thank you, shall we go."

"Yes, let's" Seymour said extending his arm so Audrey could link her arm through it."

The two lovebirds walked out hand in hand with Ronnette and Chiffon in two. Chiffon, being the last one out shut the door behind her.

When they arrived at Smedericks Audrey and Seymour grabbed a table in the back by the jukebox.

"So, how did Orin take the news about the restraining order?" Seymour asked.

Audrey took a sip of her lemonade and glanced at the menu. " Not sure, Ronnette said it was hard to make out his face in the darkness? What do you feel like eating?"

"Why don't we get chicken fingers and fries to share?" Seymour suggested

"Sounds good to me."

The order came out as quickly as it was placed.

Seymour noticed that Audrey looked a bit distracted

"What's on your mind?" he asked her.

Audrey sighed. "I'm sorry I look so distracted.. It's just I'm still so worried about what Orin could do next. I am so worried he will break the restraining order."

"Do you really think Mr. Mushnik would let that happen?"

"No, but I honestly don't think Orin gives a damn what Mr. Mushnik thinks. He'll find some way around the restraining order I'll have a feeling."

Seymour's heart was breaking for Audrey all over again.

"Audrey, you have me now. We're together. You shouldn't be so worried about what happened in the past."

"I'm not. I'm over the past. I'm just so worried he's going to hurt the people that mean the most to me and I can't let that happen."

Seymour could see Audrey was starting to cry.

Seymour reached across the table and stroked her hair.

"Audrey, as I said me before me or the girls would never let anything bad happen to you and neither would Mr. Mushnik. We all care about you too deeply."

"I'm just so scared"

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

"No the store is too much of a target. I don't feel safe there at night. I may ask the girls if I can stay at their place.

Seymour's blood level was reaching the boiling point. He was so mad at Orin for instilling so much fear in to Audrey. She didn't deserve to feel so anxious to stay at his apartment due to fear of Orin doing harm to either one of them. Oh, if he could only share a few words with him about how he felt.

"I love you Audrey.

"I love you too."

An Elvis Presley song came on the jukebox.

"Come on, let's dance. It will get your mind off of things. Seymour said.

Audrey did and they danced to that song and every song til their feet could not take it anymore.

On the way home something made them freeze in their tracks.

"Audrey, the store has been vandalized."

The front window was partially smashed in above the part where the glass was broken was a simply sentence of graffiti sprayed in orange spray-paint and made Audrey almost fall over with the fear she did not want to return.

"I will find some way to win you back. Orin"


	4. You

**You**

Based around the lyrics to **Til There Was You** from The Music Man

I never knew  
what true love  
was truly like  
and then there  
was you

The simple things  
we do  
hugging,kissing  
holding hands  
every little  
gestures goes the  
extra mile for me

I was lost  
but then you  
you found me  
and I never  
knew what love  
was at all  
til there was you


	5. Lord Bottomley

**Lord Bottomley**

A Man Who Came To Dinner Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Man Who Came To Dinner characters.

**Author's Notes:** I recently did back stage work for a local production of The Man Who Came To Dinner and absolutely loved it. For those who have not seen the show I will try to not spoil the plot too much in this story. I hope you enjoy it!

Lorraine Sheldon was head over heels for Lord Cedric Bottomly. He reciprocated the feelings for her. They had been together for about two years. Others mocked their relationship.. or mostly just mocked Cedric because of his stutter. This didn't seem to bother Cedric but it bothered Lorraine a lot.

Cedric and Lorraine had planned to spend a quiet Christmas alone together but their plans changed when Lorraine got the call from her close friend Sheridan Whiteside about a new acting role that had just opened up for her. She got the news in Scotland while on a shooting party with Lord and Lady Cunard. Lorraine was excited about her new acting job and Cedric was happy for her too despite the fact they would not see each other for Christmas.

Upon arriving in Mesalia, Ohio where Sheridan, whom she affectionately called Sherry was recovering from a hip injury at the Stanley household she flew directly to his side to find out about the play. Little did she know that Sheridan's secretary Maggie had feeling s for the playwright Bert Jefferson. Lorraine had never really thought that she would be put in the middle of a budding relationship she was more focused on the new role she was going to get in Jefferson's play.

Lorraine hit it off with Bert right away and they went to the hotel to talk about the play. Maggie stormed out of the house in a fit of rage after her plan to play a trick on Lorraine with Beverly Carlton posing as Cedric had miserably failed. They had a quiet dinner at the restaurant in the hotel lobby. For conversation's sake Lorraine decided to ask Bert about the trick that Maggie and Beverly had pulled on her.

"Honesty, I don't see why they did that to you. You obviously care a lot for this Bottomly fellow and I can't see why they would do that." Bert said.

Lorraine nodded. "I really don't get it either. Maggie could have been jealous of us working together but that really has nothing to do with our romantic lives. This is strictly business."

"How long have you been and Maggie been together?" Lorraine asked.

"We only just met two weeks ago but I'm crazy about her and she's crazy about me too… so it seems."

Lorraine remembered seeing the Christmas present that Maggie had showed to her and Sheridan earlier in the day " That was a really pretty bracelet you got her. Sorry I didn't say that before. I was just so floored by that dirty trick that Maggie and Beverly played on me. It's very unnerving."

Bert could obviously tell that Lorraine was bothered by the trick that Maggie and Beverly had played on her. "Why don't we talk about the play now? He suggested. "I can see this is really bothering you."

"Yes, let's. I want to hear all about this wonderful play you've written." Lorraine said smiling.

And that's what they talked about for the rest of the evening.

Alone in her room after Bert had gone home for the night Lorraine still agitated by the trick that Beverly and Maggie had played on her. She just couldn't shake it. She understood that Maggie had feelings for Bert and that she could have played the trick on her out of jealousy but why would her co-star Beverly Carlton want to be involved? Did he really hate Cedric that much that he would make fun of her?

She awoke on Christmas morning to her bedside phone ringing. Rolling over to look at the clock she noticed it was 7:30. This was the front desk calling to wake her up. She had to be at the Stanley's at quarter of 10 to have Christmas breakfast with Sheridan.

"Merry Christmas Ms. Sheldon, you have a gentlemen down here to see you." The cheery front desk attendant said

Lorraine sat up in bed, frazzled. How could Bert be here so early to pick her up to go to Sheridan's? She was barely awake. She threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers and went down to the lobby.

All her anger at Maggie and Beverly instantly melted away when she saw Lord Bottomly standing by the front desk.

"Cedric darling. What a surprise. How did you know I was staying here?"

Cedric Bottomly grinned " I called the residence of the gentlemen you came out here to visit and he told me. Merry Christmas my sweet."

Lorraine leaned over to kiss her boyfriend. "Merry Christmas darling. Let's go up to my room. I need to get ready to go to the Stanley's house to have breakfast with Sheridan."

"Sounds grand to me. I've had a long trip and need to rest a spell. Plus I have a Christmas surprise for you."

Lorraine couldn't wait to see what the surprise was.

When they got back at Lorriane's room Lord Bottomly looked around. "Pretty nice for the fist American hotel room I've been in." he remarked.

Lorraine nodded and offered her boyfriend a snack and some water which he gladly accepted after being famished from his long trip.

"What's your surprise?" Lorraine asked eagerly

"Well I found out about that nasty trick that Sheridan's secretary and that louse Beverly Carlton played on you."

Lorraine flushed with utmost embarrassment. "Really, how did you know?"

"Cosette called last night and told me all about it. Don't worry my sweet we'll fix everything that this little misunderstanding bent out of sorts."

"But how?"

"Don't worry about my sweet. I called the jeweler and they are still saving the string of pearls for you that we picked out in October. In the meantime I have brought you some other jewelry." Cedric reached into his suitcase and pulled out a few small boxes.

Lorraine was delighted that the wrongs from Beverly and Maggie's awful trick would soon be righted. She was very grateful for her maid for making things right,

Cedric handed her the first box. Inside were a pair of emerald earrings and a matching bracelet.

"Darling, they're lovely."

The next box was smaller. Before Lorraine could reach for it Lord Bottomley snatched it up, got down on one knee and opened it. In side was a 14 karat diamond ring.

"Lorraine, my sweet, will you be my wife?"

Lorraine's smile was a mile wide.

"Darling, I thought you'd never ask. Yes, a hundred times yes."

Lord Bottmley slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you my sweet."

"I love you too."

This was the best Christmas gift she could have ever received.


	6. The Confesion

**Defeating Evil**

**A Little Shop of Horrors Fan Fiction**

Inspired by the scene in the musical immediately following the song** The Meek Shall Inherit**

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to any Little Shop of Horrors characters.

**Chapter 1 The Confession**

"Feed Me." Audrey II demanded

Seymour sent a frusturated glance at the monstrosity of a plant " Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Feed Me now!"

Seymour threw down his pen in annoyance "You know what, I'm sick of your demands. Don't you care about how I feel?"

"No , not really. Bring on the meat!"

Ever since two days prior when Audrey II had devoured Mr. Mushnik The plant had been even more demanding of another meal. Seymour on the other hand was anxious that the plants evil ways would be discovered by the media sooner or later and then the store which he was to keep running would go into bankruptcy.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't feed you right now. I'm working on this speech for the college tour on plant care."

"Feed me now KRELBORNE!"

Seymour was beginning to get more frusturated " NO NO NO!"

At that moment Audrey walked in the door.

"Seymour what's the matter?"

Seymour knew he couldn't cover up this situation for very much longer but he decides to lie for the time being. "Nothing, just stressed about writing this speech that's all."

"You sounded like you were talking to someone." Audrey said looking confused.

"Nope, just thinking out loud."

Seymour looked at Audrey and could see that she did not look convinced.

'I might as well tell her.' He thought to himself.

"Audrey, if I told you I did something really horrible would you still like me?"

"I'd still love ya, Seymour."

"Even if had to do with Orin's death?"

Audrey looked at her co-worker and closest male friend on Skid Row.

" What else have you found out about Orin's death?"

Seymour had tears in his eyes. Audrey was shocked because she had never seen him cry before.

"Seymour what's wrong?"

"Feed Me!" Audrey II demanded once again

"Who said that ?" Audrey asked. She hadn't even noticed that anyone else was in the room with them.

Seymour pointed a shaky finger at Audrey II. "That is what's wrong." He said

"What? What could possibly be wrong with Audrey II? What does this have to do with Orin?"

Seymour started to sweat profusely. 'She's never believe me.' He thought to himself nervously.

"Audrey, the Audrey II is what is responsible for Orin's death and also Mr. Mushnik's"

Audrey had a look on her face that clearly said "What the fuck?" She remained silent for about five minutes then spoke.

"That's crazy Seymour, Audrey II is a plant. Plants don't eat humans."

"That's what I thought too… In the beginning."

"Are you saying that Audrey II isn't a normal plant?"

"Far from normal."

"So you're saying you killed Orin and fed him to the plant?"

"That's where you're wrong. I actually tried to save Orin's life."

"How?"

"Well, the pressure gauge got stuck on his gas mask when he was giving me my dental exam. He walked around all disoriented and I tried to help him fix the button. It was too late by the time I got to him. He had already inhaled too much gas and had lost concioussnes."

"Did you try CPR?"

"Yes, it didn't work. He committed suicide."

"So where does Audrey II fit into all this?"

"Well as I just said, Audrey Two eats human flesh. I didn't want to leave the body at the dentist office because I was afraid it would be hours before the police found it. I brought it to the alley behind the store, chopped him up and fed him to the plant bit by bit."

Audrey was silent once again.

"Audrey, say something….. please?"

"Are you 100% sure you're telling the truth and not making this up for more publicity?"

"Yes, Audrey. I'm telling the truth."

Audrey felt a little bit better that she now knew how Orin died but she couldn't exactly stomach the fact that Audrey II ate human flesh.

"So is that what's making you so crazy? Audrey asked.

"Yes. This publicity is coming to me for all the wrong reasons. I can't deal with it anymore. It's too much pressure."

"Feed ME!" the angry plant demanded.

Seymour broke down in hysterical tears and Audrey wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

" Seymour, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you so upset like this."

"Oh, Audrey this is the biggest mess I've ever gotten into. What should we do?

"It's quite simple really. All we need to do is figure out some way to kill the plant."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

Audrey thought about this long and hard.

" I don't know but what I do know is that I hate how this is making you so upset."

"Can we work together to figure something out?"

"Sure, if you want we can get Crystal Chiffon and Ronette to help us too."

"Great idea!" Seymour said, a smile breaking through his tears.

Audrey kissed Seymour softly on the cheek. "Don't worry. We'll figure out something."


	7. Under The Street Lights

**Under The Street Lights**

The last car leaves  
the parking lot  
headlights head off  
into the blackness  
I step out from my hiding spot  
and stand in the center  
letting the rain hit my face

The lights are misty  
forever shining on the river  
making it glow  
as my cheeks are dotted  
with speckles of rain

Then the streetlight  
turns on  
like on of those clap on lights  
shining forever on me  
It is almost seen  
as as glimmer of hope

The world is full  
of blissful happiness  
more than I have ever known  
I'm dacning in the rain  
then from the shawdows  
there is a figure  
and out of the shawdows  
steps my man

he sweeps me off  
of my feet and kisses me  
gently  
I love him  
but only on my own

Inspired by the song **On My Own from Les Miserables**


	8. Why Don't The Girls Notice Me?

**Why Don't The Girls Notice Me?**

A Bye Bye Birdie Fan Fiction in the voice of Harvey Johnson inspired by the song **The Telephone Hour**

I feel like a fly on the wall the whole idea of being in a relationship. I look at all the guys at school like Hugo Peabody and wish I could be like them and that the popular girls or any girls for that matter found me attractive.

Sweet Apple is all abuzz with the news Hugo pinning Kim Macafee. I don't see it as big deal. Kim is definitely pretty but I honestly think that she can do a lot better than him. He can tend to be a jerk sometimes but apparently the girls really seem to swoon over him.

As for me I have been trying to ask Kim's best friend Ursula to the upcoming Sadie Hawkins's dance. She doesn't seem to want to give me the time of day though. Not surprising.

I just wish the girls would put aside the stereotype of geek and notice me for the kind of person I am. I am really a nice guy and I deserve to date a nice girl. Hopefully the girls at school will stop putting me in a category.

Also I can't really see the big deal about Conrad Birdie either. To me his music is really not that great.

Perhaps at the moment I'm just bitter. Yeah that's a good word. I think given the right amount of time someone will eventually notice me and put the dumb stereotype of geek aside.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Abuse Reactions

Chapter 12-The Truth Comes Out

Seymour's POV

Today Audrey wasn't at work. Mr. Mushnik said she was sick but I had a sneaking suspiscion that her reason had something to do with Orin's abuse. Right after we closed up shop for the day I ran right next door to Audrey's apartment and knocked on the door.

She answered right away. She looked tired. I wondered if she'd slept at all the night before.

"Hi Seymour."

"Hey. You weren't at work today I figured I'd come by to check up on ya, Mr. Mushnik and I are both really worried about you."

Audrey smiled " Both of you are so thoughtful. Come on in."

She ushered me inside

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine, thanks"

"I'll get that for ya. Take a seat."

I sat in the easy chair that was facing the couch. Audrey came back in a moment with my water and then took a seat on the couch.

"You look horrible." I observed

"Yeah I barely slept last night after my fight with Orin last night. That's why I didn't come in today. I needed to get my thoughts together and didn't think I would be in the right mind to be able to focus on serving the customers."

"What happened?"

"Oh the usual. Same verbal slurs The physical violence just keeps getting worse." She indicated a fresh bruise located above her right eye.

"This baffles me Audrey."

"What does Seymour?"

"Why you're still with Orin if you know he treats you so poorly."

"He's the only fellla I got. No other guys on Skid Row are good enough for me."

My face burned. I was so infuriated with Orin for the way he was ruining Audrey's self-esteem.

"Audrey, Did you get me letter?"

Audrey smiled "Yes, I did. Thank you Seymour. I really appreciate it."

"Did you know I meant what I said at the end when I said that I love you?"

Audrey blushed.. clearly embarrassed about something.

"Yes. Truth is Seymour, I really like you a lot too. I've been afraid to say anything to you though."

The flame lessened from my cheeks and I broke into a smile.

"Why?"

"Fear you wouldn't feel the same and what Orin's reaction would be if he found out I had feelings for someone else."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I too had been worried that Audrey didn't feel the same way. No w I knew I had nothing to worry about.

I got up from the chair,moved over to the couch and let Audrey lean in against me.

"I'm glad we have our feelings for each other out in the open. It's good to be on the same page."

"Seymour, I'm scared."

"What makes you the most scared?"

"The fact that I moved away from home to get away from this kind of situation.. I was sick of being the victim.. now the cycle is repeating itself. I've never been so unhappy."

I felt moisture on my sleeve and knew right away that she was crying.

"I reached in to my shirt pocket and grabbed a tissue

"Audrey, please don't cry."

It was too late for her to control her tears so all I could to was take her in my arms and hold her tight,

"Audrey, why don't you just break up with him?"

"As I just said I am so afraid of how he'd react.. the violence could get worse then it is right now."

"Audrey, you're only torturing yourself by staying in this relationship. I hate seeing you suffer like this."

We sat in silence.

Silence is golden though. That' s all we really needed to signify that we were meant to be together.


	10. Through Dolly's Eyes An Excerpt

**4/19**

Annie must be pretty upset about what happened with Frank leaving her because he hasn't gotten one single letter from her since we left Cleveland. I've been convincing him to focus on his work and he does most of time but sometimes I catch him daydream. I shoot him a glance that says "You better not be thinking about Annie." He instantly snaps out of it. I can tell he misses her and that makes me upset. She's on that big international tour with Charlie and Bill and is due to come home in a few days. Despite the fact that I hate that he misses her so much I have to do something about or get someone else to do something about it but what?

(Frank picks up Dolly's diary and rips a page out of it and writes his own thoughts down when Dolly is not looking)

Well, this tour is all well and good but I think the only reason why Dolly asked me to come was so that I wouldn't be distracted by thinking about Annie. She guessed wrong. I was originally mad at her about what happened in St Paul but the anger didn't last longer than a few days. I miss her so much and wish she wasn't in Europe. I can't wait to see her again. She's been writing me letters from Europe. I've gotten all of them. I've done a really good job of hiding them from Dolly so she does not read them. She obviously dislikes Annie and the letters would only fuel the fiery rage of jealousy that she feels.

An excerpt from Through Dolly's Eyes an Annie Get Your Gun Fan Fiction from the perspective of Frank Butler's Assistant Dolly Tate

**A/N**" This fan fiction is still being edited and still needs to be completed. The finished version should be posted in a few days.


	11. Karaoke Night

**Karaoke Night  
** A crossover fanfiction using characters from Annie Get Your Gun, Oaklahoma and Little Shop of Horrors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to characters from any of these musicals.

Seymour and Audrey had been living in the small suburb north of Skid Row for about a month. They happy to leave their previous live of drudgery behind. While Crystal Ronette and Chiffon made an effort to visit every weekend or Seymour and Audrey tried to make a trip down to the city to go visit them Audrey decided they needed to meet new people in their town.

"Seymour,I think we need to get out in the community more and meet new people. There seems to be so much more night life then there ever was on Skid Row.

Seymour nodded eagerly.

"I agree. The only hot night spot was that grimy spot The Gutter where you used to work," Seymour shuddered remembering a point in time in which he had to go to that very same night spot to confront Audrey's ex-boyfriend Orin.

Audrey picked up the entertainment listings to the newspaper and skimmed them. She spotted a listing for a karaoke night in a local pub. "This sounds fun, how about it?

Seymour looked over her shoulder. "That sounds like fun. Should we invite Crystal Ronette and Chiffon too? They like to sing."

"Sure, why not?" Audrey said picking up the phone and dialing their friend's apartment.

Ronette answered on the first ring. "Hello,"

"Hey Ronette it's Audrey. Seymour and I were wondering if you guys wanted to come to a karaoke night with us tomorrow night."

"Definitley! What time does it start?"

"7:30 so try to be here before 7 so we can get good seats.

"Sounds like a plan."

The phone want dead."

"So?" Seymour said.

"It's a go." Audrey grinned at her boyfriend.

Seymour had the perfect plan for a song to sing and a way to surprise Audrey with the perfect marriage proposal.

The next night Audrey, Seymour Crystal Chiffon and Ronette walked in to the pub. Seymour already liked the place much better then The Gutter. The bright colored walls and the decorations on them gave them a pretty nice ambience.

"Where should we said?" Crystal asked.

"It looks pretty crowded but I am sure we'll find some place." Seymour said

No sooner had Seymour spoken then a blonde haired girl approached them.

"Hi I'm Laurey. You guys must be new here. You can come on over and sit with us."

Seymour smiled. "Thanks Laurey. I'm Seymour, This is my girlfriend Audrey and our friends Crystal Ronette and Chiffon."

"Nice to meet you all. Let's go sit." Laurey said

Seymour Audrey Crystal Ronette and Chiffon followed Laurey to the table

"Hi, I'm Audrey. This is my boyfriend Seymour and our friends Crystal Ronette and Chiffon."

A tall brown haired boy extended his hand. "Hi and welcome to the group. I'm Curly and these our friends Ado Annie and Will and Annie and Frank."

Greetings went around the table and Laurey gave their new friends a list of songs.

"What we do is pick one song to do as a solo and one song to do as a group." Laurey explained to the newcomers who nodded.

The table was quiet as everyone selected their songs. Seymour had no idea what to pick for a solo but automatically knew what he wanted to do for a group song. He pulled aside Curly Will and Frank.

"I know we just met but I need a favor from you ."

Curly Will and Frank exchanged a look.

"What might that favor be?" Curly asked.

"I want to propose to Audrey and I have the perfect song picked out. I figured we could all dedicate it to our girl friends and then when we're done I'll pop the question.

Once again Curly Will and Frank exchanged a look.

"What song did you have in mind?" Will asked.

"My Everything by 98 Degrees."

"Sounds good to me. We're in." said Frank enthusiastically as Will and Curly nodded eagerly.

Seymour was relieved. Everything would fall into place from here.


	12. Quitting The Hot Box

**Quitting the Hot Box**

**A Nathan and Adelaide Epilouge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any characters from Guys and Dolls or the lyrics for Bushel and a Peck.

**See note…. Oh note**: From the way Adelaide talks about her job at the Hot Box in this story I am not trying to make theatre look like a bad profession. So hopefully people do not get that impression. From what I took a way from Adelaide's brief mention of her boss in the play I figured I could use that as a back story for this fan fiction. Also this is my first Guys and Dolls fan fiction. I hope you enjoy.

It took them that long but after fourteen long years, Nathan and Adelaide finally got married in the Save A Soul Mission under the guidance of Sarah Brown's grandfather Arivide. Adelaide had a lot of issues dealing with Nathan's crap game so after fourteen years of having to put up with missed or cancelled dates and Nathan's excuses she decided to move them to Freeport, a small town on Long Island. Nathan could resist any temptation to start any new crap games. Nathan had issues with getting used to this change but adjusted eventually and got a job as an accountant at a local H and R Block. What an ironic twist of fate that a gambler turns out to become an accountant!

Transitioning into the new life was not so easy for Adelaide. She loved show business and performance so she kept her job at the Hot Box at least for a little while. She often worked long hours and sometimes she didn't get to see Nathan a lot because their schedules often did not match up. Not to mention her commute into the city from Long Island was sometimes horrendous, especially in winter.

One afternoon she came home for dinner looking clearly distraught.

"Adelaide, pigeon. What's wrong?" Nathan asked his wife

Achoo! Adelaide sneezed. 'Oh, great. Here comes the neurotic sneezing again.' Nathan thought to himself.

"Oh, Nathan dear. I can't stand this job at the Hot Box anymore."

"What's wrong with it?" I thought you liked performing."

"I do, but that slave driver Charlie works us way too hard. Since we been married I don't think we've spent as much time together as I would have liked to."

Achoo!

"If it makes you feel any better my schedule is pretty busy too. Especially with tax season coming up soon." Nathan said. "I'm sure we can put enough time aside to spend together." He put his arm around his wife comfortingly.

Adelaide felt slightly better but not by much.

"I just how **HATE **much pressure Charlie puts on us and how hard he makes us work… we don't even get paid decent money.. except maybe the few tips we get."

Nathan was about to suggest that she quit and look for a different job but he hesitated.

"What would you think of me quitting the Hot Box?"

"Well, sweetheart I know you love performing so I really don't think you should quit."

Adelaide looked at her husband

"But I don't like it there. The girls are beginning not to like It anymore either. We all talked about walking out on Charlie one of these days and going on strike because he doesn't pay us enough."

"Well what are your other options?"

"Performing really can't be a full time job. We need to take our future into consideration. Don't you want to have kids?"

Nathan smiled "Of course I do."

"Well then we both need to have steady jobs to support our family.. right now the Hot Box doesn't really pay me very much money at all. On a good night I probably get about $15 in tips and then my weekly pay check is pretty low. I'm just so disgusted with the pay I get at the Hot Box"

"What have you thought of doing?"

"I actually really want to school to get my degree in teaching. I want so share my passion for performing with younger kids I never went to college after high school ya know? I got a job at Hot Box as a waitress right away and then auditioned to be a dancer and that's how I got the job there to begin with."

Nathan squeezed Adelaide's shoulder

"That's great Adelaide but what would you do for a job on the side when you're in school?"

"Probably get a job at TJ Maxx or the local grocery store… just show I could pay the tuition bills"

"Do you think I should look into getting a second job after tax season is over?"

"Perhaps, we'll see how things go."

"How should I handle this?"

"We can look into places where you can go to school and you get applications. Stay on at the hot box until the fall semester starts and then tell Charlie that you're going back to school and getting a job closer to home."

Adelaide smiled

"You'll really help me find a school to go to?

"Oh course. Babe. I'm always here for you ."

A familiar tune snuck into Adelaide's head

She started to sing looking at Nathan adoringly.

" _I love you a bushel and a peck_

_A bushel and peck and barrel and a heap_

_A barrel and a heap and I'm talking in my sleep_

_About you_

Nathan answered back with the final lyric of the song

_Cause I love you a bushel and a peck_

_You bet your pretty neck I do._

And they kissed.


	13. The Way Frank Sees It

**The Way Frank Sees It**

The play Annie Get Your Gun from the perspective of Frank Butler

(Diary format)

**April 3****rd**** Cleveland Ohio 4:30pm**

Today we arrived in Cleveland. It was a very tiring day. When we arrived we had a bit of an issue getting the proprietor of the hotel to agree to let use the lawn. He did not have a good relationship with Pawnee Bill when his group passed through town last week. I met this girl before the shooting match that was pretty much on her high horse as far her shooting was concerned. It turned out that she was my competitor. Her name is Annie Oakley. She's actually pretty good, better than I thought she would be. She won by default because I missed a shot accidentally. I felt like that was set on purpose but I didn't want to be a sore loser and complain to Charlie and Bill. They offered her a spot in the show. At first I wasn't too keen on the idea but I guess it couldn't hurt to have some one else around. Dolly is definitely jealous. Good! Let her be jealous, she really annoys me anyway.

**On the train to St Paul April 4th**

Tonight Annie and I had a nice talk. She was having trouble reading an article about her that is in paper so I helped her with it. It's good that the people from the newspaper are starting to notice her. She is a really talented sharpshooter and she deserves all the credit she can get. I really like Annie. I find her easy to talk to. Unlike Dolly, I feel like when I talk to her I can't even get a word in edgewise. I give Charlie credit for putting up with Dolly. He has too because he's her brother. She just gets on my nerves. Annie is not like that.

**April 5th 7:00pm**

Today was the big sharpshooting competition in St Paul. I thought Annie was going to do that trick we've been working on together but she did some fancy motorcycle trick instead. I was more mad that she didn't do the stunt we practiced than I was at the stunt she did. However, I did think she showed off a little bit too much. The motorcycle stunt was a bit too flashy. I told her that and she got really mad so now we aren't speaking.

Dolly swept in like an eagle after Annie stormed out of my tent and went to hers to mope. She suggested that I come with her on Pawnee Bill's tour for a few weeks to try to get my mind off the situation. That sounds like a good idea to me.

**4/19**

I think when Dolly originally asked me to come on this tour she assumed I wouldn't be distracted by thinking about Annie. Well, much to her demise she was wrong. I am definitely having a good time but I really miss Annie a lot. I can really tell that Annie makes Dolly really jealous so I have been hiding all my letters from Annie under my bed so she won't find them. She seems to be having a lot of fun on her tour of the world but she misses me just as much as I miss her.

**4/21**

In New York at the Hotel Revorse 5:45pm

Well, we're in New York. The big party to merge the two Wild West Shows is tonight and it starts at 7pm. I was just starting to get ready when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and saw a blonde girl standing there. "Hi, I'm Sylvia, Dolly's friend. I'll be your date for the party tonight." I wanted to say that I already had a date that I would be meeting me at the party but I decided it was not in my best interest to bring up Annie in conversation. What a creep Dolly is! She is always thinking of ways to distract me. I'll have to have a word or two with her about this after the party. Sylvia was pretty enchanted by my routine to get ready. It was almost like she had never seen a guy get ready for a party before. It makes me wonder if her and Dolly have ever had long standing relationships. I can't wait to see Annie tonight. I've really missed her since she's been in Europe.

**(The butler who announces the names of the people who enter the party.. he finds Dolly's diary and rips a page out of it)**

When I was hired for this job I didn't know what to expect… just another low paying party host job I guess. I hate this job and hope to find another one soon. Hopefully my mood will change as the night goes on. So far I can't stand any of the people who have arrived they all seem really stuck up and snobby. The hostess, Dolly Tate is not very pleasant to work for either. I like Pawnee Bill though, he seem really nice. He's the one who hired me. Hopefully this job will be worth it.

(The butler) 7:15pm

This party just started to get interesting. Apparently there was supposed to be some big merger between the two Wild West shows. There's a huge uproar that neither show made enough money and they don't have enough money combined together to complete the merger. I really like Annie Oakley a lot. She is the **ONLY** down to earth person at this party and has the best attitude I've ever seen. Unlike this stuck up society ladies and Dolly Tate. She offered to sell her medals she won on her international tour after she shows them to Frank Butler which I thought was a nice gesture. Charlie Davenport didn't seem to keen on that idea at all. Annie assured him that everything would be fine and now everyone started to dance.

**7:30pm**

I just heard the merger between our show and Buffalo Bill's show is off. Seems like a waste of time because that's the reason why we planned this whole party in the first place. On the plus side Annie is here and she looks gorgeous. I am kind of jealous of her because of all those medals she won when she was traveling. I don't have quite as many from our show. We kind of got into a little fight about that and that made the evening even sourer for me. She challenged me to another shooting match in the morning on Harper's Island. Hopefully I'll beat her this time.

**The following afternoon on Harper's Island**

So apparently Dolly and Charlie had a plot going on fix Annie's guns so she would intentionally lose the match. This made me upset because while I thought I got the unfair advantage in Cleaveland that doesn't give them the right to ruin Annie's chances of winning the match. She figured out one of her guns wasn't working so I let her borrow one of mine. She only used for one shot and then picked up another one of her guns that had been messed with. She ended up forfeiting and letting me win but I still thought what Dolly and Charlie did to her was unfair. Oh well, the two shows are combined together now so Annie and I will be working together al the time! Everything works out well in the end! I couldn't be happier!


	14. Daddy I Wish You Were Here

**Daddy, I Wish You Were Here**

A Carousel Fan fiction from Louise's point of view

Hi I'm Louise. I'm your pretty average fifteen year old. I like hanging out with my friends, listening to music and dancing. I have been taking ballet since I was eight. Dancing has really helped me to build my confidence. I never really had a lot of confidence until I stated taking dance lessons. I don't really fit in at school very well. The popular girls don't treat me as well as I would like and the boys always tease me. Sometimes I really hate going to school but I do have a couple of close friends I can depend on.

As much as I really love my mom I wish our family was a complete unit. You see, my dad died before I was born so I never go the chance to meet him. My mom always tells me stories of their courtship and I think they are so romantic. I hope to someday find a boy that was just as sweet as my daddy was to my mom when they were in the courtship phase. I wish he could have seen me grow up. Now I am starting to apply to colleges and hoping to get in to a college that will take me away from this small island in Maine that is practically in the middle of nowhere.

Father's day is always a difficult time. My friends always do things with their fathers like go on fishing or boating trips or go out to dinner. My mother and I go down to the cemetery and replant new flowers at my dad's headstone every year and say a little prayer from him that he is doing well in the after life

Daddy, I love you and I wish you were here.


	15. Amos

**Amos… an I'm not sure if this is a "love story" story**

**A Roxie Hart oneshot inspired by the song Funny Honey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to any Chicago characters. Kander and Ebb do.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Chicago fic. A majority of my fics have been about Little Shop of Horrors . I have moved on from that fandom for the most part aside from a few fics that need to be completed. Figured I would start my transition to writing other fics with a Chicago fic about Amos and Roxie's relationship. Enjoy! Constructive criticism welcome.

Sometimes I honestly don't know how I feel about Amos. One minute I'm madly in love with him and the next minute I despise him and want to end our marriage. When we first met I thought we'd have a nice life together and eventually have a family. Between the both of us we don't really make a lot of money. I don't know how we survive half the time honestly.

When my hours at work started getting busier.. later nights and he worked days that was hard because we barely saw each other except when we were sleeping. He works at the garage from 8:30-6 so he's out of the house before I get up.. I usually sleep in til 9:30 or 10:15. For some reason he is paranoid that I am going to cheat on him. What does he think I am a hooker? That really pisses me off. I never tell him that though because that's obviously something he doesn't feel comfortable talking about.

Things got even more difficult the night I shot Fred Casely. As I just said he has been paranoid that I am going to cheat on him. He is too moronic to realize that Fred followed me home from the bar in a drunken stupor. He walked in on us right before he was about to get into bed with me. That was awkward. He was like "Uh, hi Fred ." and left the room. Fred pretty much raped me and Amos pretty much did nothing about it. He just went in the garage to fix the broken carborater on the Mazda. I really wish he had called the police to report Fred was raping me because I was obviously too busy being man handled to reach for the phone.

After I shot Fred I felt good about myself. He's a loser anyway. I figured Amos would call the police to rat me out but he's too sweet to do that.

"Is he sleeping?" he asked

I rolled my eyes. "No,Amos. I shot him. If you had been paying attention more closely you would have seen he was trying to rape me."


	16. I Just Want To Tell You

**Abuse Reactions**

**Chapter 8: I Just Want To Tell You**

**Seymour's POV-Letter Format**

Dear Audrey,

I have had trouble expressing my feelings toward you for a long time. It's been difficult because from your point of view you most likely see the two of us as just friends. I see a stronger connection than that between us. For now let's focus on you.

I detest the way Orin treats you. You are a beautiful person and deserve so much better then the lowlife creep that he is. If I were you, I wouldn't be too shy with expressing my feelings. You must feel scared to tell Orin how you feel. I can't imagine how afraid of him you truly are. What I do know is that that mascara can not cover up the emotional bruises you must have only the physical ones. Quite honestly no amount of make-up could cover the bruises on your face that seem to get more prominent every day.

If it makes you feel better… I'm scared too. Mr. Mushnik and I are both scared for your safety and well being. We are so confused as to why you still want to stay with him if he treats you so awful. Your mom was abusive so I don't know why you'd put yourself through that emotional torment again.

Just leave him… you'll feel a lot happier and I'll be able to sleep better at night.

I remembered what I wanted to tell you at the beginning of the letter

I love you … as more than a friend. I don't know if you feel the same way or not but I would be a much better candidate for a boyfriend for your than Orin is.

Love,

Seymour


	17. Getting Winthrop Out Of His Shell

Helping Winthrop get out of his shell

A Music Man Fan Fiction

Author's note: Set a few years after the events of Music Man take place. Winthrop and Amarylis are now high school sophomores. I do not own rights to Music Man characters or quotes. Enjoy!

**Amaryllis**: I'm having a party on Saturday. I'd like it if you could come.  
**Mrs. Paroo**: Well, Amaryllis asked you to her party. Are you going or not?  
**Winthrop Paroo**: No  
**Mrs. Paroo**: No what?  
**Winthrop Paroo**: No, thank you.  
**Mrs. Paroo**: No thank you, who? You know the little girl's name.  
**Amaryllis**: I bet he won't say it.  
**Mrs. Paroo**: No, "thank you, WHO," Winthrop?  
**Winthrop Paroo**: No, thank you, AMARYLLITH!  
**Amaryllis**: Amaryllith! Amaryllith!

Amarylis often remembered back to when she was one of Marian Paroo's piano students. She was never at all shy to talk to Marian's brother Winthrop who was the same age as her. Winthrop was often afraid to speak because he had a lisp. Amarylis always had a dream of dating Winthrop and told Marian how she always wished for him on the evening star. Despite how Marian had told her there would be other boys for her to focus her thoughts on she always held out hope that her and Winthrop would become a couple some day.

Six years after the River City boys band was formed Amaryllis had grown into a beautiful young woman and worked for Marian Paroo as her teaching assistant which came in very handy to Marian as she was starting to become busy with raising her family. Winthrop was maturing into a man and though his lisp was gone he was still shy around girls in his school. Amarylis noticed this and she was positive other girls in River City High School were noticing him too. She made it her personal goal to help Winthrop be less shy around girls.

"Winthrop I think it's time you stopped being so shy and got yourself out there into the dating world." Amaryllis suggested one afternoon while they were doing algebra homework.

Winthrop gazed at her slightly annoyed. Marian and his mother we constantly saying the same exact thing to him. She was the last person he would have expected to be giving him this kind of advice.

"Why should it be your concern?" he asked

"Well because I think you're a nice boy and you have a lot of good qualities."

"Like what?"

"Caring kind considerate and you've become rather good on the cornet since the boy band started up."

Winthrop smiled at the last comment. "Thank you Amaryllis, that's nice of you to say."

"What's got you so nervous about meeting other girls?"

Winthrop thought back to Marian's experiences before meeting Harold Hill and also the events that went on during their courtship and also what happened when Zaneeta Shinn and Tommy Diljas first started dating.

"Oh you know there people in River City. They don't when to stop with the rumors. I mean look at Tommy and Zaneeta.. it took them awhile to release the fact that they were dating. They practically had to sneak behind Mayor Shinn's back."

"Well your situation is a little different. I happen to know for a fact that quite a few girls in our class happen to think you're cute."

Winthrop blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, I wouldn't hurt if you talked to them and got to know them."

Winthrop considered this for a moment. There were a few girls in his music class he thought were cute.

"And you want to know something else Winthrop?"

"What?"

"I like you too."

"You do?"

It was Amarylis's turn to get shy.

"Yes. I do.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Ever since that day when we were 10 and I asked you my birthday party."

"Really?"

"Yes. I always wished on the evening star that you'd share the same feelings for me but your sister talked me out of it."

"What does my sister know about love? She never dated anyone til she met Harold Hill."

Amarylis smiled. She knew that was a true statement.


	18. Love Song Drabbles

Love Song Drabbles

**#1**

**Title**: Here Comes The Rain Again

**Artist:** Gay Bride of Frankenstein Original Workshop Recording

**Pairing: ** Hugo and Harvey Bye Bye Birdie (for further expansion on this please read my fic Coming Out A Love Story of The 1950s)

Harvey had never experienced these types of feeling for anyone before.. guy or girl. Would all the Sweet Apple Teens be accepting of him? Most of all would Harvey accept him? He hoped so.

#2

Song: Faded Love

Artist Patsy Cline

Pairing: Tommy/Zaneeta The Music Man

As Zaneeta stood at the loading dock for the train she was sad to see Tommy go off to the war. She knew they'd stay in touch but she was left with the inconceivable fear that he would meet some during his time away and completely forget about her.

#3

Song A Whole New World from Disney's Aladdin

Pairing Link/Tracy Hairspray

Link admired Tracy for integrating The Corny Collins show. He wished all girls could be like her. Amber would certainly never care so deeply for a cause as Tracy did about integration. A whole new world was opening up to him.

#4

**Song:** Time Of Your Life

Artist: Dirty Dancing Soundtrack

Pairing Angie and Turner ( HermoineLennon's Original characters)

It was junior prom night. Angie had never thought she'd go to a school dance with a date. She was so happy to be sharing this wonderful moment with Turner Martin. She wouldn't have it any other way. She looked to heaven "Daddy, I really wish you could meet Turner. He's amazing and so unlike his dad. You'd like him."

#5:

Song: From This Moment On

Artist: Shana Twain

Pairing: Buddy and Maria Elena Buddy Holly Story

Maria Elena made her way to her husband's grave stone. She couldn't believe that her time with Buddy had been so short lived. Her tears flowed freely. "Buddy Te amo. You are always with me. I miss you more every day."

#6

Song: Somewhere That's Green

Artist: Ellen Green

Pairing: Audrey and Seymour Little Shop of Horrors

Audrey had only regret in her life and that would be her relationship with Orin. She loved Seymour more than she could ever love Orin and wondered if Seymour felt the same way.

#7

Song: If I Loved You

Artist Carousel Original Broadway Cast Recording

Pairing Max and Leo The Producers

Leo was grappling with his feelings for Max. Did Max have similar feeling for him… as in more than a friendship and more than a business partnership? Was he willing to take that leap? These emotions were driving him INSANE!

#8

Song Tonight

Artist West Side Story movie cast

Pairing : Annie Oakley and Frank Butler Annie Get Your Gun

After the merging of the two Wild West shows Annie wondered if there could be anything more to their relationship then just a working partnership. She was in love with Frank but wasn't sure if Frank felt the same way. He always seemed all business. Tonight at dinner she would find out his true feelings.

**Notes: ** This is my first time doing drabbles. Hope you all enjoyed them!


	19. The Honeymoon Forever Changed Excerpt

**The Honeymoon**

**Forever Changed Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: ** I own no rights to any Annie characters.

**Notes:** I suck at writing passionate erotic love scenes so hopefully this isn't too horrible.

The wedding was a day I will always cherish. It was the first day we were officially a family. I couldn't be happier that Annie is my daughter. Deep down inside I always knew I was like a mother to her and I knew that she felt the same. I am hoping that someday soon Annie will have a little brother or sister. She is so fond of that little girl Molly from the orphanage so Oliver may adopt her in the next couple months.

Oliver booked our honeymoon for the Friday Saturday and Sunday following the wedding at a ski resort in Lake Placid. I had not been skiing since I was a teenager so this was a new experience for me. We walk hand in hand in to our honey moon hotel suite and unpack. Once everything is put away Oliver asks " Well should we head the slopes now?"

"Yes, but I must warn I haven't been skiing since I was Annie's age so I may be out of practice."

My husband grins at me "Don't worry. I'm a good teacher. You will learn faster than you think you will."

A long afternoon of skiing tuckers the both of us out. We order room service for dinner and then snuggle under the covers and watch a movie on TV.

I lay my head on his chest and he strokes my hair.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asks me.

I blush not sure of how to answer him.

"No need to be embarrassed or modest darling. It's the truth. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

I gaze up at him lovingly.

"Did I ever tell you how happy Annie is that we're her parents?." I asked

Oliver's grip tightened around me.

"I would have no doubt in my mind that she is darling. She was the one who brought out the best of us as parents in the first place. Was she not?"

I nodded , gazing up into Oliver's eyes which were glistening with pride.

"She most certainly was. I am most grateful for that." I said.

Oliver's hand rubbed my back and I nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"I am too. I love you Grace."

I felt his lips graze my forehead.

"I love you too Oliver. You and Annie mean everything to me." I sighed and started to cry as I had the morning of the wedding.

Oliver looked at my shocked. "What's wrong gorgeous? It's our honeymoon , you should be happy."

"Oh I am happy. I just wish my parents were alive so they could've met you and Annie. I'm sure you would have loved them and they would have spoiled Annie rotten."

Oliver took my chin and cupped in it his hands tracing the tracks of my tears with his fingers.

"Grace, you were the most beautiful bride. I'm sure your parents would have loved to see you in your gown. You do realize they were looking down on you from heaven smiling?"

"You really think they were?"

Oliver smiled and pulled me into a warm embrace, kissing the last of my tears away.

"Of course they were precious. They are your guardian angels from heaven and they are always watching over you no matter what."

I leaned against him until I fell asleep then he shifted my body to my side of the bed and tucked the sheet around me.. kissing me softly one last time.

"Sleep well my darling. I love you so much." He whispered.


	20. Back To Havana

**Back To Havana**

**A Guys and Dolls Fan Fiction**

**Sky and Sarah Epilogue**

Sarah Masterson had such a wonderful time on the trip that her husband had taken her on their first date to Havana and was elated to find out that they were going back there for an even longer stay for their honeymoon. After her and Sky and Nathan and Adelaide were married Sky and Sarah immediately boarded a plane to Cuba.

As they touched down the Havana airport Sarah exclaimed "I'm so happy to be back!"

Sky rubbed her back happy to see his bride's eyes so full of glee. "We shall take advantage of everything this lovely city has to offer. Let's head to the hotel first and unpack."

The hotel had beautiful ocean views and Sarah was blown away by the scenery After she finished unpacking she stood out on the balcony.

"This is just breathtaking." She whispered.

Sky squeezed her hand. "Shall we head down to the beach?"

"Let's."

They rented a cabana and spent the afternoon tanning in the Cuban sun and walking on the beach. The ebb and flow at the waves put Sky at ease. He was so happy to be starting a new life with Sarah and put gambling behind him completely.

That night as they were getting ready for bed Sarah looked at her husband with a look of giddy joy on her face. "I'm so happy to be back here. It's going to be a wonderful couple of days.

Sky turned down the covers and climbed into bed and motioned for Sarah to join him.

"I am so glad you love Havana so much my love."

Sarah nuzzled against Sky. " I do. I love it so much… and I love you."

Sky enveloped Sarah in a warm embrace bending over to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too my beautiful darling,"


	21. Love Conquers All

**Love Conquers All**

**A Les Miserables Fanfiction ispirted by the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.**

**Disclaimer:** No rights to Les Mis characters are mine.

**Notes: ** I wrote this story last May. It has taken me a year and 3 months to type it up. Really slow on the uptake. Just starting to get caught up on typing everything in my drafts now. I admit that this may not be one of my best stories but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Marius cradles Epionine in his arms still in complete shock that she'd been shot. A rain drop fell upon her soft skin and he slowly reached to brush it away.

"Eponine, can you hear me?"

No response.

"Marius." Someone whispered behind him. Marius looked up and noticed it was Enjorlas.

"What?"

"Is Eponine all right?"

Marius shrugged. "I don't know. Right now she's unresponsive. I am not sure if she is alive or if she's dead."

"Do you suppose we should take her to the hospital?"

Marius nodded. "It's not a half bad idea. I am not quite sure how much blood she has lost."

Emjorles lifted the lifeless body from the ground and took it to an ambulance that was waiting near by.

As the ambulance pulled away and the rain continued to fall Marius bowed his head. He didn't even know that he was crying as the rain seemed to blend in with the raindrops.

Dear God he prayed please let my darling Epionine be alright I don't know what I would do without her.

He was hoping with every deep aspect of his being that the people at the hospital were able to revive her. If this were to be the case he was going to propose to her.


End file.
